


An Unpleasant Reminder

by RainingPrince



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Dysphoria, Gen, Ice Cream, Never buy a book from an occult yard sale in the middle of Californian Suburbia, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: Juniper finds a fascinating old book at a yard sale and gets way more than she bargained for.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019, The Snake Pit





	1. Juniper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts).

> I hope it's cool that I combined some prompts!! I figured these would mesh well.  
~  
May contain some uncomfortable/squicky material, check the end notes for content warnings.

The book was about the size of your average Encyclopedia Britannica, the kind you’d see in every Principal or Therapist’s office when you were little. About two inches thick, old and dusty, and the pages looked rough and uneven. It looked to be very, very old.

“What’s inside it?” Tabbie asked, appearing behind Junipers’ shoulder. “Vampires? Werewolves? Alchemy?”

“Let’s find out.” Carefully, she peeled the book open, trying not to rip the spine where it already looked like the bindings were cracked and loose. Inside were illustrations, detailed and gruesome, and large strings of spidery handwriting in what looked to be Latin. It was damaged already, spots on the pages like someone had bled on it, the barest hint of mold in the lower corners, and entire passages were washed out by what looked like a spill. But the subject matter was easy enough to figure out after a couple of pages.

“Demon summoning? Who has time for demon summoning in this day and age?” Tabbie laughed. She walked away, having already lost interest.

Juniper put the book down, and continued examining the contents of the plastic table. There were plenty of old knickknacks and more moldy books, candelabras and weird jars of junk she wasn’t sure she wanted identified. It all seemed a little macabre, and provided an interesting juxtaposition to the perfectly manicured front lawn in the middle of Californian suburbia.

Juniper approached a bored-looking woman sitting on a plastic folding chair near the end of one of the tables. “Is this your stuff?” 

“No, it was my uncles’, crazy bastard. He had an aesthetic and kept to it.” She wrinkled her nose but didn’t look up from her phone. “He died a couple months back, we’re trying to sell the house.”

“How much for the books?”

“Make an offer.”

“$5 for that big one.”

“Whatever.” The woman still didn’t look up, even as Juniper handed her the bill.

::

“Why did you even buy that thing? It’s falling apart.” Tabbie pulled a hair tie off her wrist and elegantly flipped her hair into a loose bun before turning on the car.

“I liked the pictures.” Juniper answered as she clicked her seatbelt in.

“What are you going to do with it? No point keeping a book around if you’re not gonna do anything with it.”

“I dunno, maybe I’ll summon a demon.”

“Yeah right, like that’ll happen.”

“What, you don’t think demons are real?”

“‘Course not. That’s poppycock.”

“No it’s not.” Juniper said with a playful smirk. “I bet this book is full of real magic, and you’re going to eat your words when I summon a demon to bring me untold power and riches!”

“Yeah right. When it doesn’t work, you can come over and let me kick your ass at Mario Kart.”

“Is it really a victory if I let you win?”

“It counts to the computer and that’s all I care about.”

Juniper laughed. “And when I do summon a demon?”

“Tell you what, if it works:” Tabbie leaned back against the seat and eased the car away from the curb. “I’ll buy the booze, and we get sloshed on top of your pile of gold.”

“Deal.”

::

The circle was glowing.

At least, it gave the impression of glowing, Juniper couldn’t really see it so much as feel the power rippling over the marks on the floor. The latin was broken she was sure; she had had to improvise some of the sigils. And she had substituted lamb’s blood with some beef broth because it’s what she had available. This shouldn’t be happening. Was anything happening or was she just imagining the temperature drop?

The candles sparked, and Juniper jumped away, nearly hitting her head on a low support beam. The attic wasn’t designed for this.

She found herself wondering if she could shut down a summoning halfway, and decided that it might be a bit like trying to shut down your laptop mid start-up and that hadn’t gone so well for her last week. She’d lost half her photos and a decent chunk of her gaming saves so she decided that touching the not-glowing circle was probably not a good idea.

“Go big or go home,” she muttered to herself.

Pulling out the scrawled note in her pocket and squinting in the dim light, Juniper recited the spell as evenly as she could, and winced as the words began to sparkle and fizz on her tongue.

The glow(?) only got darker, thicker, until it was so strong she had to look away. Whatever it was seemed to envelop the room, absorb all sound, and where she had been tasting dusty air her mouth felt numb. Something in the atmosphere shifted, popped out of alignment, and Juniper shivered.

She glanced back, only to find that where there had previously been just an empty chalk circle now stood a strange being who looked a little like someone put clothing on a pile of elbows and called it a day.

He was skinny, dark-haired, and wore sunglasses that in Junipers’ honest opinion made him look like something off of an early 2000’s boy band album cover. “What the bloody fuck am I doing here?” He demanded, voice dripping in annoyance.

“I…” Juniper swallowed, a little awestruck and tried again. “I don’t really know? I gotta be honest I wasn’t sure if it would work.”

“What? Why not?” He folded his arms over his chest.

“The Latin, it was broken and I don’t speak a lick. I had to improvise. I was just messing about, the book was water damaged.” Surprise didn’t even begin to cover what she was feeling right now. She sat back off her knees and grabbed the striped water bottle nearby.

“What book?”

She pointed to the very large, very old book on a TV tray.

He walked around the circle to inspect it with careful nonchalance. “It doesn’t actually matter what language you’re speaking, s’all about intent. Though there are a couple pieces you can’t do without, how’d you even get ahold of a genuine grimoire anyway? Thought those were all destroyed.”

“I found it at a yard sale, actually. It was just supposed to be for a laugh.”

“Why am I here?”

“What?”

“Well you must have wanted something, that’s how summoning circles work. At least this one does. What can I do for you?”

Juniper blinked, feeling a little whiplash from all the questions. “I’m… not really sure. I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Then… how am I here?”

She looked sheepish, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. “To be honest... I only did this to prove Tabbie wrong.”

“Who’s Tabbie?”

“A friend.” She answered cagily.

His casual sneer turned up just a hint at the corner. “So you summoned a demon, accidentally-on-purpose, out of spite?”

“It looks that way.”

“Then may I ask what you intend to do now that you have me? I had a prior engagement for breakfast and I’d rather not be late.”

“What sort of plans does a demon make?”

“Whatever sort of plans I like.” Had she not been carefully watching his face, Juniper probably would have missed the wince, and the shift in the position of his right foot.

“Fair enough. Are you alright?”

“Of course I’m alright, I’m a demon. Demons are always alright.” There it was again, a wince. Something was wrong. “Now tell me what you want so I can get back to my morning.”

“Can… Can I get a video? To show my friend that you’re real?”

“Will your friend even believe it’s not altered or that I’m not some actor you hired on a lark?” He was smirking now.

“You’re right… I suppose I just gotta prove it another way.”

His smirk twitched downward.

::

“Tabbie, you’re never gonna believe this.”

“Juniper? Wha- it’s…” Juniper heard a loud groan barely muffled over the line. “It’s not even 1 am yet. What the fuck are you calling me for?”

“You’re really not gonna believe this, you have to come see for yourself.” There was a loud  _ thump _ from upstairs, and Juniper stiffened in surprise. She could hear the faint sound of the demon’s voice but couldn’t make out any words. “Please come over.”

“Yeah, fine, I’ll be there in the morning. Did you forget your shot again? You know how anxious you get.” Tabbie yawned, and Juniper could just tell she was about to roll over and turn the phone off.

“No! Tabbie please you have to come over right now! This is serious!” The line was quiet for a few moments. “Tabbie?”

“On a scale from mouse to intruder alert, how bad is it?” She sounded far more awake already.

“Uhm…” Did a summoned Hell-thing count as an intruder or a guest? Oh no, Juniper paled. More like a hostage. “Not exactly an intruder…”

Tabbie sighed dramatically, followed by the sound of rustling blankets and a dropped shoe. “If I’m gonna deal with you this amped up on a Sunday night before 2am I’m buying ice cream on the way.”

Another loud  _ thump _ could be heard through the ceiling, followed by a much less muffled yell. “Just please hurry!” Juniper whispered, her voice breaking.

::

By the time Tabbie arrived, the thumping had stopped.

The doorbell rang, half an hour after the phone call, and Juniper pulled the door open to Tabbie’s exasperated face. “I got double fudge brownie and cookie dough.” She announced without preamble.

“Get inside,” Juniper hissed, tugging on Tabbie’s sleeve and closing the door with a little more force than necessary. “We’re going upstairs.”

“Jeesh, lemme put the ice cream away first.” Tabbie made for the kitchen, but Juniper hadn’t let go and was already pulling her toward the stars. “Wow, pushy much?”

::

“Oh great! Excellent! You brought along a friend! What am I, a bloody zoo attraction?”

“Who the fuck is this?” Tabbie asked. “Is this your idea of a prank? Get some loony brit to stand in your attic and pretend to be a demon? Haha, very funny.” She scowled, setting the bag of corner store loot on a nearby chair. “Does he juggle too?”

“Do I look like I juggle?”

Juniper snorted softly, a painful mixture of humor and horror. “Tabbie he’s real.”

“And I’m the Great Pumpkin. Come on, June, it’s not even 2am, why are- Jeesus fuck!” Tabby had been pacing the circle on the floor, drawn in chalk paint and less than five feet across on the outside, when the demon launched himself at the inner wall of the circle and slammed hard against solid air. The impact reverberated, and he reeled backwards with a pained hiss and inspected his hands. “What was that?” She demanded.

“I think it was the summoning circle.” Juniper said softly.

Tabbie blinked at the symbols on the floor, and then dropped to a crouch. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out to wave her fingers over the circle and visibly shivered. “The air feels like oobleck.” She murmured.

“Oobleck?” The demon was back to his previous cocky posturing, but his nervousness was more pronounced than before.

“It’s a non-Newtonian fluid. Liquid when at rest but solid when acted upon by an outside force.” Tabbie ran her hand through the air again and pulled back. “Junie, what did you do?”

“I didn’t think it would work.” Juniper’s shoulders fell.

Tabbie was silent for a few moments as she continued to inspect the circle. Then she stood, crossed the floor to Juniper and stood beside her. “I owe you a bottle of tequila.”

::

“What do I do now?” Juniper pulled over a chair and sat down in front of the circle,

“That depends, what did you summon me for?”

“I thought it was to prove Tabbie wrong, but you’re still here.”

“Well of course I’m still here, you haven’t released me. I’m going to be late.” He hissed.

“Then how do I release you?”

“Just break the circle.” He was still fidgeting, more than before, his feet tapping in the narrow space.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked again. “You look... itchy.”

“Fine.” He snapped. “I think something’s wrong. The circle, it’s… it’s messed up somehow.”

“How do I fix it?” Juniper asked. Tabby gave her a small shake of her head, looking serious.

“I don’t bloody know, okay? I haven’t seen one a’ these in centuries. It’s not exactly as convenient anymore.” He absently scratched at his right hand just under the sleeve, drawing Juniper’s attention. She caught a glimpse of something shiny. He caught her looking and pulled his sleeve down just a bit.

“How do we know you’re not lying?” Tabbie asked.

He ignored her. “Look, I know someone, he’s much better at this sort of thing than I am. He’s got loads of books on sigils and circles and shit, he can help you.” He pointed to a black phone on the floor a couple feet away from the circle. “I dropped my phone while you were downstairs, but if you go through my contacts he’s right at the top.”

Tabbie frowned and bit her lip. “I don’t trust him. I think he’s just trying to call for backup.”

“Of course I am!” He snapped. “I’m held hostage in a stranger’s attic in the bloody States when I should have been having breakfast with-!” He cut himself off with a loud growl, and began stalking his four foot diameter prison.

“I’m gonna let him out.” Juniper stood up and made to rub away at the circle with her shoe, but Tabbie drew her back.

“Stop!” She drew Juniper across the room and whispered. “What if he gets out and hurts us? We gotta figure out how to protect ourselves first!”

“But he’s distressed! This isn’t right.” Juniper hissed back.

“For all you know it could be an act. Demons are supposed to be evil manipulative liars! This could all just be some ploy to prey on your sympathies and then drag you to Hell right after!”

“But what if it’s not?”   
“We need to do more research. Do you still have the book?”

“Yeah. It’s on the table,” Juniper pointed to the short TV dinner tray in the corner that had served as her “altar”.

“Good. We’ll go back downstairs, we’ll go over the book in grueling detail, and when we know what we’re talking about we’ll come back up here to let it go. But only if we can guarantee it won’t hurt us. And maybe we can get something out of this too? Like, money; or youTube views.”

“Well, the protection sounds like a good idea at least,” Juniper muttered, and Tabbie grinned.

“Come on, grab the book. We’ve got some reading to do!”

“Can I at least have my phone back?” The demon asked, scratching at his arm. His nails looked a little longer. Was that a demon thing, she wondered? Seemed like a cool perk, changing her fingernails at will.

Tabbie pulled Juniper from the room before she could reach the phone in question.

::

They spent an hour pouring over Tabbie’s latin textbooks, which had been in the trunk of her car thank god. The whole time, the demon upstairs had become increasingly restless, pacing or stomping or otherwise making the floorboards creak with audible distress.

Juniper shoveled the last of the cookie dough into her mouth and sighed, munching on the little chunks with less enthusiasm than they deserved. “I’m gonna go check on him.”

“It’ll be fine, it’s not human.” Tabbie made another note on her pad but didn’t look up. “We’re almost done, okay? Just a little longer.”

“What if he needs to, I dunno, go to the bathroom? Or some demonic equivalent.”

Tabbie wrinkled her nose and finally looked up. “I don’t wanna think about that.”

“This isn’t humane.”

“It’s not human.” Tabbie repeated.

“But we are, and we should be showing kindness. This is cruel.” Juniper picked up the empty ice cream cartons and took them to the kitchen.

When she got back, Tabbie was murmuring along to the spell they had cobbled together. “Walk me through what happened again, leave out no details. How did you know the spell was working?”

“My tongue started to fizzle. Like poprocks, only it tasted like blood. It was weird.”

“You mean like that acid trip at faire three years ago?”

“I didn’t take any, that was all you.”

“My mouth tingled for days, it was awful.” Tabbie’s nose scrunched up again.

“I told you you took too much.”

“What are you, my mother?”

“Sshhh,” Juniper hissed suddenly. “Do you hear anything?”

“No, why?”

The house was quiet. They look at each other, and then both ran to the stairs.

::

He was on the ground, curled up in a fetal position and making sounds unlike anything Juniper had heard a creature make prior. At some point he had removed his jacket, and there were patches of black and red all along his body now; shining like jewels on what skin was visible. As she watched, his arms scratched weakly against the sides of the circle, an invisible barrier she hadn’t realized was ever so slowly burning his skin. At some point, the sunglasses he’d been wearing were knocked askew, and he gazed up at her from the floor with wide yellow eyes slit like a reptile.

Juniper shivered just a little on instinct, but something else got the best of her. “He’s hurt!” She cried, and lunged forward.

“No!” Tabbie reached out and grabbed her. “How do you know it’s not a trap? That thing could kill you, easily!” Tabbie’s hand on Juniper’s arm was vice-like. “Don’t go near it!”

The creature wailed. “Please! I can’t get out! Please just-!” The voice wasn’t anything close to human, it sounded like a hiss bouncing around in Juniper’s skull. Tiny sores were already popping up on his arm where it lay against the edge and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

“What do we do?” Tabbie looked around frantically.

Juniper made a decision and grabbed the discarded cell phone. “What’s the password?” She asked the demon.

“F-four thousand four!” He gasped. “Call Aziraphale!” He pressed one hand against the edge of the circle, apparently not caring about the blisters.

“What are you doing?” Tabbie demanded.

“Something!” Juniper jabbed the number pad and unlocked the phone, pulling open the contacts list. There were quite a few contacts with simple descriptors instead of names, things like “Airplane kid” and “Book girl” and a couple names she was pretty sure she wasn’t capable of pronouncing. She quickly found what looked like it might match the strangled request and hit the call button without thinking.

The phone rang three times before the call connected and a voice on the other end intoned “Crowley! Are you alright? You missed breakfast and I couldn't find you, I was worried!”

“Is this Aziraphale?” She was pretty sure she mispronounced that spectacularly but she didn’t have time to worry about it.

“Who is this?” The voice sounded immediately suspicious.

“I uhm- I summoned a demon but it went wrong, he says you could help?”

“A summoning gone wrong?” Back to worried, “Where is he?”

“The bay area.”

“What in blazes is he doing in California?”

She looked down at ‘Crowley’, jaw working hard in silent pain and his clothes in tatters. That jacket would not be salvageable. “Summoned?” She offered sheepishly.

A frustrated sigh. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I think I got the circle wrong but I don’t know what breaking it will do at this point.”

There was a moment's pause, and then; “Put the phone down, and step away from it, my dear.”

“Excuse me?”

“Leave the line open, put the phone on the floor, and step back.” She did.

It took a few seconds, and Juniper had already begun to feel a little silly when suddenly the phone began to vibrate. And then, she wasn’t sure she could describe how if pressed, but another stranger came pouring through the phone like something out of a movie. He put himself together like some oversized slide puzzle, and then turned to look about the room with an expression that belied a cool anger under the worry. This one had white-blonde hair, and he was moving before bothering to open his mouth.

The demon’s lower half had elongated and was coated in glistening scales; writhing like a snake. His mouth had expanded somehow, long fangs pushed out from a face that was barely recognizable. The blisters were everywhere; he was running out of steam.

“Oh, my dear.” The new stranger murmured, and he bent down to take a closer look at the circle. “This is shoddy workmanship, I’m surprised it even worked at all.” He produced a wet hand towel from seemingly nowhere and began to steadily undo the circle piece by piece. Juniper could feel the tension in the air release slowly as he went.

Glancing over, Juniper finally noticed that Tabbie had sat down in the corner and was watching the strangers. She looked impassive, simply watching, no fire or urge to interrupt. It was a little eerie.

Juniper tried several times to get her mouth to work before a wobbly “Will he be alright?” managed to leave her lips.

The blond stranger didn’t turn to look at her as he spoke. “Eventually.”

“I didn’t mean-“

“What did you expect, summoning a demon without the proper symbols or experience? Such practices are nearly obsolete now for just such reasons. It never ends well. Where did you even find enough of the ritual to get this far?”

Juniper sniffed and rubbed at her nose. “Hang on, I’ll just,” she wandered over to the little tray and picked up the book that started it all. “I found it at a yard sale. Tabbie said it was poppycock.”

“That grimoire should have been destroyed years ago.” He removed a couple more symbols and the circle collapsed. The un-glow faded entirely, taking with it a pressure in Juniper’s skull she hadn’t noticed. “There, oh there you go my dear.” He reached out and took the demon, now still and wheezing softly, into his lap. Gentle, square hands stroked over shiny obsidian scales and mussed hair. “We’ll fix you up, right as rain, you’ll see.” He murmured.

And then he turned to look at Juniper again, and she could not look away from the burning anger. He held out one hand. “Give me the book.”

She gave him the book.

“You will not remember me nor my friend here, you will not remember the events of the past few hours, and you will never again attempt this. Also, should you witness anyone else attempting such madness, you shall tell them it’s a bad idea and not get involved further. Is that understood?”

Juniper briefly wondered why it mattered at all whether she should understand something she hypothetically would not remember at all, but she nodded anyway.

“That goes for you as well.” The stranger said, flicking his powerful gaze to Tabbie, who nodded numbly.

“Now, it really has been quite lovely to meet you, but I’d best be on my way. Good morning.” And then he was gone.


	2. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes up somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Some discussion of dysphoria.

When Crowley awoke, the first thing he noticed was the soreness all over. He felt heavy, soupy, and exhausted.

The circle.

He sat up quickly and regretted it instantly, a migraine to rival any previous boxing him about the ears and yanking on his temples. “Fuuuuucck,” he groaned.

Something crashed in another room, adding to the ache in his head enough that he failed to notice hurried footsteps until the angel appeared in the doorway. “You’re awake!”

“Debatable,” Crowley blinked slowly and looked around. The familiarity of the flat above the bookshop was soothing, the smell of old leather and binding glue. He took a moment to pat at the bedding wrapped around his legs, the well-worn sheets and eiderdown. “What- did you- pick me up?” He asked a little sheepishly. “I sort of lost track.”

“Yes. One of the girls phoned me from your mobile, I came as soon as I could.” Aziraphale came to sit on the bed nearby and reached out a gentle hand to check Crowley’s forehead*. “You’re looking much better. How are you feeling?”

“Like I lost a fight with a sandblaster.” Crowley looked down and, noticing a few remaining black scales, slipped his hands beneath the covers, bit his lip. “How much… did you see?”

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t-“

Being a being that didn’t exactly need to be corporeal came with some perks, like not dying (unless one got hit by a bus or did something magnificently thoughtless) and even then it was a temporary inconvenience. Another perk being the ability to manipulate reality. It was a handy little trick, but it did have its limits. Crowley did have a corporeal body, and it had its advantages as well. You couldn’t very effectively live amongst humans long enough to cause any worthwhile mischief without one. But there were moments when the Serpent underneath showed its face. In his eyes, the way he could never quite get the hang of having hips; when he let his guard down, lost focus, or lost the ability to fight back.

He didn’t like to think about it, he didn’t like to remember sometimes, but he had been a snake at the beginning. His first solid body had been long and scaled, and if he cared to think about it abstractly quite beautiful. But it had never felt right, never quite like him.

He much preferred two legs, two arms, to walk among Man. He had found a comfortable face for himself, a favorite form. If he changed his shape it was usually small things, subtle things. A bit of extra padding here or there, an extra inch or two to his hair, a new piercing when it felt fashionable.

The Serpent felt like… an unpleasant reminder.

“I know that circle was messed up, and it… it brought some things to the surface that I...” Crowley fidgeted with the covers, never able to stay still for long.

The angel didn’t press, merely tilting his head and waiting patiently for Crowley to gather his thoughts. Crowley appreciated him so much he ached.

“It’s not me. I mean- it is me, the serpent, but it’s also not… me.” Wow, hand him a medal for ‘most articulate’.

“Are you referring to these?” Aziraphale asked softly. He made a tiny motion with one hand, which drew Crowley’s attention to a patch of scales still clearly visible on his arm. They were glistening slightly in the light of a lamp, peeking out from under the t-shirt he didn’t remember putting on.

He flushed and tried to will the scales away, but he still felt a little lightheaded, and the ache in his skull protested any changes. Absently, he wondered where his other clothes had gone. Probably ruined with the transformation. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and nodded, a tiny hitch in his throat he would not acknowledge.

Again, Aziraphale said nothing. As soon as Crowley had dropped his hands and opened his eyes, the angel reached out his hand, pausing just a few inches away from Crowley’s face. Crowley nodded just barely, and Aziraphale slipped his fingers into fiery red hair, a soothing gesture. The demon’s eyes slid shut of their own accord. “My dear, I am only happy that you are safe, and whole. We don’t have to talk about it if you aren’t up to it.”

Crowley only nodded and leaned into the touch. Slowly, Aziraphale guided him down to rest Crowley’s head on his thigh and began to gently play with his hair. The aches subsided just a little.

  
  


*This was perhaps not strictly necessary, but they both felt comforted by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [GavsButt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavsButt/profile) for the beta!!! You sure helped a lot :O
> 
> ~
> 
> (Prompt)  
For some reason (a spell/curse perhaps?) Crowley losing his hold on his human shape, leading to snake transformations (and/or partial transformations) - trigger for the changes can either be something specific or it could happen at random! - Bonus points for that serpentine side of him having been something he’s tried to keep under wraps/is ashamed of  
~  
(Prompt)  
Someone(s) performing a demon summoning ritual on a lark (not really expecting it to work?) - getting Crowley.  
(Short Prompts)  
Snake Biology Crowley, POV Outsider
> 
> ~
> 
> Content Notes:  
Crowley gets summoned by a human girl who got the spell wrong.  
Contains: some body horror, blisters and other physically painful symptoms, unbidden transformations, memory wipes, dehumanizing language.


End file.
